Footprints in Time
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Piper basically embarasses future!Chris after he calls her mom because she can.


**A/N: **Tag to Episode 17, Season 4 Hyde School Reunion. I wanted to write something happy for Chris for once. Seems there is too many sad ones floating around and I like to torment Chris as much as the next fan girl but come on, the boy needs some fluffy moments too. He deserves it don't you think?

**Footprints in Time: **

By: LOSTrocker

When no one was looking, Piper snuck herself away in Paige's old room which was slowly being turned into Chris' nursery. She pulled out a baby book. Not Wyatt's, but Chris'. While Wyatt's was a darker blue, Chris' was a bit lighter with his name printed on the front. Piper smiled as she opened it up to the first page and brought out her trusty marker

"There you are, what are you doing in here?" Chris asked.

He had to admit it felt weird being in his own nursery.

"We have that Demon…"

Piper tuned him out. She smiled to herself. Her youngest reminded her a hell of a whole lot of her big sister Prue. Prue would be proud of him. Still, she worried if Chris wasn't careful, didn't take a step back to breath a bit then he might end up like his Aunt Prue and that was one thing Piper didn't want for her son. In the future or in this time line.

"Oh Chris, relax. This will only take a minute." Piper fussed at him without even gazing upward.

Chris rolled his eyes as he made his way towards Piper. "What did Wyatt do now?"

Piper hated to think that there was a play of favorites between her boys. Sibling rivalry was a common thing. However, in a family that was a mixture of White Lighters and Witches, well, little fights could grow into bigger ones. Piper knew that from her own experience with her own sisters.

This time, Piper looked up with a smile. A smile that made Chris slightly nervous. "What?" He didn't like the way that his mother was looking at him. It was if she was proud of him.

Piper laughed. "This has nothing to do with your little brother,"

"Everything has to do with Wyatt." Chris corrected her. In the long run, it always did come down to his baby brother. He was the reason why his future was so dark because he was turned. Wyatt was the reason why their mother got killed in the first place. He was the why Chris was in the past to change the future to make better. It was never about him, he learned that a long time ago. At first, it stung a little but over time he learned to ignore it. Chris was so strung out and tired, there were times when he wanted to throw in the towel but he knew he didn't have that luxury.

"Not everything." returned Piper.

With a swift nod of her head, she motioned him to come to her. When he was close enough, she held up the baby book and he found that it wasn't Wyatt's but his own. "All ready?" he asked. "I'm not even here yet!" Chris fussed as he pointed to Piper's ever growing stomach.

"Yeah, you kind of are." she said, catching his eyes with her own.

So, that made him smile. Piper had that effect on him. She normally did. At least, these days she was. After she found who he really was, she's been using that mother card to her advantage. Nearly smothering him to death. He didn't mind. H lost her when he was 14. This was making up for lost time.

"What are you writing down in that thing anyway?" Chris asked trying to shake off the awkward mother and son moment they were having. As much as he loved her, he was still getting use to. It was easier when she didn't know who he was because he could play his role as their White Lighter than her son. He didn't have a lot of these in his future. If he had any at all, they were long forgotten, submerged by the darkness.

"What did you call me the other day?"

"You didn't!"

"I did."

To prove her point, she showed him. There it was written down. The date where he called her mom. "You know this really doesn't count right?"

"It does to me." Piper declared, bringing the baby book closer to her.

"Don't you think that this will kind of be confusing?" It wasn't really. In his future, he was use to seeing Grams coming back, even time dancing a few times just for the heck of it. It was mostly to piss Leo off because his dad told him not to do it. He just didn't want it jolted down because it was embarrassing.

Apparently, which Piper caught because Chris was turning a shade of red. She laughed. "No, in this house confusing is not in our dictionary."

"Obviously,"

She put the book back to where it belonged and got up. "Whoa, easy." Chris warned as he reached out to her to get her back on her feet. He glanced over to the book, maybe he could…

"Don't even think about it!"

"What?!"

"Peanut," she called him. "You just got to face it that now that I know who you are, you're just going to have endure all the love that I want to give to you because I have that right. I am your mother after all. That goes for embarrassing the crap out of you too." That ended with a smirk. "Think of it as payback for all the demon chasing you've made us do, and still doing by the way. Weren't you saying-"

"You know, I want to check out my baby book one more time," Chris tried but failed miserably.

Chris went for it. Piper counter acted her movements quickly enough to block her son's only to twirl her youngest one around to push him out of the nursery.

**END **


End file.
